Bersama Dirimu Sehari Penuh
by No. Looking
Summary: Jakarta dan Surabaya. Ibukota Negara dan Ibukota Provinsi. Dua sisi koin yang berbeda./"GOBLOK LU SUR SEMPAK LU KELIHATAN!"/bromance. family fluff. Bahasa Daerah mendominasi percakapan, OC bertebaran, dan celana dalam terpampang. Awas, umpatan menyerang!


**Title : ****BERSAMA DENGANMU**

**Rated : T- karena bahasa frontal**

**Genre : Family, Parody, Humor**

**Warning : Penggunaan bahasa daerah dan umpatan yang semlohe, kenistaan yang merajalela, kasih sayang saudara menjurus demi kepuasan penulis dan karakter-karakter orisinil yang merodi tanpa gaji. Untuk keterangan lebih lanjut hubungi RSJ terdekat.**

**Disclaimer : Mari He(n)ta(i) Ria—salah ding. Hetalia series © Hidekaz Himaruya, OC(s)—Indo-Nesia, Surabaya, Jakarta dan personifikasi wilayah NKRI lainnya— © The AWESOME me, ide alias pelaku kejadian sebenarnya © saya dan saudara saya yang malang.**

"_Tolong diingat para pembaca—"_

"_Bahwa apa yang diketik oleh penulis ini tidak dimaksudkan untuk mencari sensasi dan modus terselubung—eeh, salah! Maksud saya keuntungan secara materiil—"_

"_Karena apa yang ada di bawah ini adalah tetesan keringat kami sebagai karakter yang diselingkuhi—maaf, maksudnya dipaksa romusha tanpa gaji dan dilarang TP-TP sama kalian semua—"_

"_Karena mengutip motivasi bankshyat yang dituliskan sutaradara alias penulis di setiap lembar naskah dialog kami—"_

"_**Kepuasaan Anda adalah neraka bagi kami...**__"_

_._

_._

_._

_**[DKI Jakarta, NKRI, 2013]**_

Musim hujan agaknya mengundang kontroversi hati bagi para remaja mesum menjelang dewasa berkedok pelajar yang selalu ingin menghabiskan hari libur beruntun dengan kenangan terindah dalam konteks ambigu yang tersebar di setiap ubin tempat.

_**Kalau di tempat yang gak ada ubinnya gimana?**_

Ya dianggap ada aja, wong ada pengganti berupa semak-semak ato rerumputan ato tanah berbasah-desah asoy gitu kok repot.

_**Kampret.**_

Udah, gak usah diurusin aja suara gaib tadi.

Di tengah IBUKOTA NEGARA KESATUAN REPUBLIK INDONESIA yang sayang sekali harus menelan pil pahit yang ada campuran kolor tujuh rupa Ki Joko Pinter setelah kalah dari Thailand dalam final sepakbola SEA GAMES 2013, terlihatlah seonggok rumah—

_**Mas utowo mbak, rumah kok pake sebutan seonggok?**_

Karena sebuah rumah itu udah menstrim, biar greget gitu lhoo.

—ermm, yang saat ini tengah kedatangan banyak tamu di dalamnya. Tapi bukan tamu-tamunya yang jadi bintang utama konspirasi kemakmuran ini(?), namun dua sosok makhluk gak jelas orang-atau-tanah yang dipisahkan oleh sebuah pintu kamar mandi dengan corak kubisme.

Yang satunya di dalam kamar mandi, mendesah ria penuh kenikmatan langit ketujuh, sedangkan yang lain mendesah erotis menahan sakit.

"**JAKA! TA*K GAK ISO' LUWIH CEPET MANEH TAAA?!**"

Yak, saudara-saudari. Dialog di atas adalah jatahnya Surya—alias Surabaya si Ibukota Provinsi Jawa Timur yang lidah seksinya setia memanggil nama kawan-kawinnya di Kebun Binatang Surabaya—yang dapat diterjemahkan sebagai 'Jaka! Kotoran(telinga anak manis harus disensor, 'kan? Tapi biarlah mereka mengerti arti sesungguhnya kata keramat yang merujuk kepada limbah pencernaan manusia ini) tidak bisa lebih cepat lagikaaaaahhh?!'.

Lain di mata lain di hati memang. Mukanya doang yang keliatan nepsong di depan ruang mandi rangkap tempat buang hajat itu. kampuretto sekali.

"**PAKE KAMAR MANDI LAIN DEMI SEMPAK MERLIN! GUE BARUSAN MASUK INI! UDAH NANGGUNG! UDAH DI UJUNG BIARIN JATUH DULU!**"

—malaikat-malaikat manis, do'akanlah Padang yang nyaris memuntahkan isi makanannya di muka kakaknya tertjintah, si Indo. Semoga ia diterima di sisinya...

(tiba-tiba ruangan ekskulsif narator digusur tanpa belas kasihan demi mendirikan rumah makan Padang yang bahan utamanya adalah sang narator itu sendiri)

Yang jelas, adu mulut—aih, saya pake bahasa ambigay dikit gak apa 'kan? Asooooyy—keduanya tidak berhenti di batas plis-cepetan-gue-juga-kebelet-boker-toilet-tetangga-dan-lainnya-rame, namun mulai merambat naik ke _handle_ pintu malang yang diperebutkan dua pemuda jejadian yang sama-sama kebelet buang hajat.

"DIA UNTUKKU! BUKAN UNTUKMU!"

"DIA MILIKKU! BUKAN MILIKMU!"

"PERGILAH KAMU! JANGAN KAU GANGGU! BIARKAN AKU MENDEKATIIINYAAAA!"

"KAMU! TAK AKAN MUNGKIN! MENDAPATKANNYA! KARENA DIA! BERIKAN AKUU PERTANDA CINTAAA! JANGANLAH KAMUU BANYAK BERMIIIMPIIIIIII!"

"UNTUKKU!"

"BUKAN UNTUKMUU!"

Nesia, gadis manis dengan kulit sawo matangnya yang sedari tadi sibuk menyiapkan sarapan hanya bisa menikmati teriakan cempreng adik-adiknya yang tumben pake lagu romantis nan mellow. Biasanya 'kan kalo perang pake lagu _hardcore_...

Ngomong-ngomong, lagu(?) yang dibawakan oleh duo SuraJaka—yang lebih tua nyeme laah—tadi adalah salah satu lagu populer yang dibawakan oleh Yovie 'n Nuno. Band lawas memang.

"U-aanggh-udahan dong—_**PLUNG**_—Sur! Sabar bentar kek!"

Astaghfirullah. Bunyi macam apa tadi.

"...Gaweén sakarepmu, Jak. Wes gak _mood_ ngesing nang kene...*"

_._

_Surabaya—the second biggest city in Indonesia. The newest mayor : Tri Risma H._

_._

"Rambutmu harus dipotong, Jak."

Jakarta yang tengah memakan pepes ikan mas oleh-oleh Bandung langsung mangap dengan tak elitnya, mengantarkan rakyat makanan yang barusan ia makan ke depan pintu gerbang kemerdekaan yang merdeka, bersatu, berdaulat, adil, dan makmur.

Intinya—pepes lezat itu terbuang percuma dari mulut ke lantai.

_**DUAKK!**_

"ADAWW!"

Nesia yang duduk tepat di samping Indo langsung mem-_fabulusfalconpunch_ kepala sang Ibukota yang melakukan tindakan tak bermartabat barusan.

"Jangan buang-buang makanan!" titahnya dengan nada suara ala diktator.

Surabaya, Yogyakarta dan Denpasar terlihat kesulitan menahan tawanya di seberang meja.

Indo hanya menghela nafas sok kebapakan. Ia mengingat kembali masa lalunya yang penuh darah, sebelum hingga sesudah ia bernama resmi bersama saudari kembarnya Nesia. Saat-saat di mana ia diperintahkan untuk mencukur rambutnya, mengangkat senjata, dan lain sebagainya...

Lain Indo lain Nesia. Nesia masih khusyuk menceramahi Jakarta yang menurutnya begitu teledor, tak menghargai makanan, tidak menjaga betul tata krama dan yang terakhir memiliki penampilan yang terlalu berandal. Mana tampangnya jadi keliatan tampang kriminil, lagi.

"Kakak gak mau tahu, pokoknya kamu harus potong rambut!"

Jakarta langsung memasang tampang horor ala lukisan _Scream_, wajah yang gak jelas tampang detilnya dengan tubuh meliuk-liuk minta digulung. Apalagi tangannya. Maaaas tangannya jangan ditaruh di pinggang gih. Jijay.

"Mpok jangan mengzaskianisasikan hati ini plis!"

"Nggak, Jak! Pokoknya harus!"

"Mpok tega menggantungkan statusiasi di antara konspirasi kita berdua!"

"Sejak kapan kita berhubungan dalam konteks itu—"

"Aku butuh penjelasan, Mpok! Penjelasan atas ketidakjelasan hubungan tak jelas yang tak pernah jelas karena Mpok tidak jelas kapan akan menjelaskan status kita yang penuh kontroversi tak jelas iniiiiii!"

"Kamu bukan yang pertama apalagi yang terakhir bagiku, Jak! Tidak perlu ada penjelasan di antara ketidakjelasan yang kamu jelaskan tadi!"

"Mpooookk! Apalah arti waktu dan kebersamaan kitaaa?!"

"Artinya sama dengan nol, Jak! **Loe**, **gue**, _**END**_!"

"MPOOOOOKKK! JANGAN TINGGALIN VIAAAN!*"

Samarinda langsung menatap jijik sinetron nyata yang tak jelas juntrungannya di hadapannya, lain dengan Indo yang diam-diam menyelinap keluar dan menghisap rokok dengan syahdu.

_._

_Jakarta—Indonesia's capital city, located in Java Island, the west part of the biggest nation in South-East Asia with the biggest poplation in it's country._

_._

Surabaya menahan uratnya yang hampir muncul dengan elegan di dahi mulusnya.

Bagaimana tidak? Dirinya yang masih ingin bermesraan dengan dangdut koplo yang diputar Indo diseret paksa oleh saudaranya—si Ibukota yang bahkan tak lebih tua darinya, hanya menang di kedudukan saja—untuk menemaninya ke salon.

Ya. Salon.

Jakarta menentang keras kebaikan hati sang kakak perempuan—Nesia yang cantik manis unyu aaaww—yang berniat memotongkan poni dan rambutnya yang sudah tumbuh melebihi tengkuk. Takutnya dah bukan dipotong sedikit, tapi dibabat ngawur sampai habis kayak orang wajib militer.

Surabaya tak tahu harus tertawa nista karena tak pernah ketahuan memanjangkan rambutnya atau menyesal karena tergiur jambu spesial dari Jakarta berupa 'gue janji bakal mbujuk bos buat ngelengserin si N#h kampret itu'.

Jambu di sini bukan jambu dalam denotasi atau literal lo ya.

Jambu di sini merupakan singkatan praktis dari Janji Manis tapi Busuk. Sontoloyo.

Dan _double_ sialnya lagi... ia kalah taruhan dari Jakarta sehari sebelumnya. Taruhan dengan bermain kartu UHO itu tidak elit memang... tapi ya sudahlah.

Surabaya cukup memastikan ototnya bakal patah semua atau tidak sehabis ini.

"Nah," Jakarta memanggilnya dengan seduktif, "Bisa dimulai sekarang?"

Surabaya menahan nafasnya saat melihat keseluruhan tubuh Jakarta yang menggoda itu. Tidak ingin membuat malu harga dirinya sebagai pria dan sebagai kota tempat bernaungnya lokalisasi terbesar di seluruh Asia—alias wisata cinta Dolli(yang sebenarnya tidak ada hubungannya), dengan perlahan dimasukkannya milik Jakarta ke dalam lubang yang tercipta dari pemilik semboyan 'Surabaya _Green and Clean_' sebelum milik Jakarta kembali ditarik oleh si empunya.

"Sabar, Sur. Orang sabar disayang Tuhan. Posisimu kurang enak, lho. Nanti makin sakit kalau aku masuk..."

"Heh, jangan mengiraku sudah berumur, ya. Aku ini masih seksi dan _hot—_aku jamin aku kuat menerimamu."

Jakarta tersenyum manis dan membat jantung Surabaya terpacu lebih cepat mengiringi cairan yang berulang kali keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Oh ya...?" bisiknya nakal. Surabaya menahan geli di telinganya dengan memposisikan tubuhnya di hadapan Jakarta.

"Cepatlah, Jak... ini bukan tontonan massa, kau tahu itu..." ungkap Surabaya dengan sedikit mendesah melihat banyaknya jumlah warga yang mengamati tingkah mereka. Mana banyak anak kecil yang liat pula... bukan tontonan anak di bawah umur woi!

Jakarta memeluk leher Surabaya sebelum memasukkan anggota tubuhnya ke dalam lubang milik saudaranya. "Aku tak akan sungkan..."

Surabaya merasa harus menjilat ludahnya. Demi apaaa, ini sakit sekali!

Dadanya terasa panas dan sakit, begitu pula dengan bagian bawahnya yang mengurusi milik Jakarta.

Tak kuat, Surabaya mendesah keras menahan perih. Tubuhnya langsung kejang dan tegang, ia ingin melepaskan Jakarta yang tidak ingin keluar dari lubangnya.

"Aaarghh... janc*k koen Jak!"

Jakarta sendiri menahan diri untuk lemas. Personifikasi kota yang dulunya bernama Batavia tersebut makin mengeratkan pelukannya. "T-tahan, Sur... aku sendiri gak kuat..."

Surabaya menahan air mata yang nyaris berkumpul dan jatuh di pelupuk mata hitamnya, namun lamat-lamat bertanya, "Ng_—oh shit—_nggak kuat sama ap-aahh...?"

Surabaya bertanya sambil mencepatkan temponya, mengurung erat milik Jakarta dalam lubangnya—membuat Jakarta merona dan menghentakkan tubuhnya.

Hasilnya?

Keduanya jatuh.

Surabaya yang menindih perut Jakarta mengerang kesal meski bersyukur dalam hatinya. "Opo-opoan koen iki?! Sakpenak udhelmu ae narik aku tibo*!"

Jakarta menahan rona amarahnya dan berteriak, "Mestinya elo sadar gaya kita tadi itu _suspicious_! Ambigay! Puas?!"

"Ambigu dari mana?! Wajar kali kalo seorang mas nggendong adiknya di punggung!"

"Loe gak mikir apa kalo tingkah loe tadi itu kayak remaja disodomi?!"

"Disodomi—astaga! Aku jek normal Jaaaakk!*"

"Terus apa itu yang nusuk-nusuk anuku?!"

"Anumu?! Mana aku tahu!"

"Gue gak mau tahu pokoknya tanggung jawab lo Sur!"

"Teko endhine aku kudu tanggung jawab goblok*?!"

"Jadi loe gak mau punya tanggungan gue seumur hidup?!"

"Sek... kalimatmu maeng iku kok koyok wong bari diculik baringono diperkosa, terus njaluk pertanggungjawaban soale wes kadung bunting karo nyenengi aku ngono?*"

"...itu namanya _Stockholm Syndrome*_, bego..."

"Bodo amat, lak koen njaluk tak ramut gak opo wes, tapi koen kudu gelem dadhi korban _Euthanasia*_ lak wes apene bongko lo yo!*"

"Kagak bakalan pernah Bang Indo sama Mpok Nesia ngeberlakuin itu hukum kayak si rambut tulip itu!"

"AAAAHH MENENG KOEN MENEEEENGG!*"

Surabaya dan Jakarta saling menatap benci dalam kondisi terengah-engah, kulit berkilau karena serangan cinta sang mentari dan tangan saling tarik-menarik kerah baju. Warga Jakarta yang sedari tadi berjalan melewati mereka terkikik pelan meski beberapa pria tertawa keras dengan nistanya. Gadis-gadis remaja yang lewat merona dan mengalihkan pandangan.

Surabaya mendecak sebelum bangkit dan menarik Jakarta untuk mengikutinya. Ketika sang Kota Pahlawan membalik tubuhnya, si Ibukota Negara langsung memekik kaget dan menabok kepala Surabaya dari belakang.

"_**JANC*K! **_Opo maneh?!"

"Goblok lu Sur! **Sempak lo keliatan!**"

_._

_Indonesia—The world's biggest islandic nation with five big islands and three part of time; west time part, central time part and east time part._

_._

Malam di kediaman Indo-Nesia tidaklah damai sebagaimana biasanya mereka tinggal bertiga hanya dengan Jakarta, namun begitu ramai mengingat banyak adik-adik mereka yang datang bergantian mengisi setiap kamar tamu di rumah tersebut.

Apalagi di malam akhir tahun ini.

Indo dan Nesia tengah mendengarkan keseharian adik-adiknya yang telah datang dari jauh dengan sabar, dan mengangguk-angguk paham mendengar rencana mereka yang ingin memajukan tiap-tiap daerahnya. Keduanya begitu terlihat begitu senang mendapatkan hadiah Natal dari beberapa perwujudan Ibukota Provinsi yang tak dapat mengirimnya pada tanggal 25 Desember kemarin.

Namun dengan tidak elitnya suasana yang semula hangat, penuh kekeluargaan dan khidmat langsung hancur dengan cerita nista seorang Jakarta yang Surabaya curigai sebagai titisan Lucifer, Malaikat yang Terjatuh.

Denpasar terlihat begitu syok dan memandang Surabaya dengan wajah merah padam, membuat kulit eksotisnya terlihat menggoda oleh efek malu-sambil-kaget tersebut. Surabaya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke Bangka-Belitung yang asyik menertawainya.

Dengan langkah cepat ia menuju kursi tempat Yogya duduk dan segera menenggelamkan wajahnya di pangkuan sang Daerah Istimewa. Yogya sendiri hanya tersenyum—diam-diam menahan tawa tapi ia paham betul saudaranya yang satu ini bisa meledak kalau ditertawakan lebih dari yang sudah—dan mengusap puncak kepala Surabaya.

Sialnya itu pemandangan yang membuat Nesia menahan hasrat untuk melonjak-lonjak kegirangan. Untung saja momen langka itu segera tertangkap kamera miliknya. Lumayan, bisa diperbanyak untuk koleksi pribadi dan dijual ke Jepang...

Yang difoto dengan punggung meneriakkan 'saya-uke-_tsundere'_ malah mengumpat-umpat tak sopan dengan muka kelewat kesal. Yang satunya hanya tersenyum dan menyanyikan kidung lembut agar yang dihibur merasa lebih tenang.

Di saat usaha Yogya hampir berhasil—setelah menembangkan berbagai macam tembang Macapat beberapa kali—sorakan penuh ejekan dan tawa menyapa lubang telinga duo Jawa tersebut. Langsung saja Surabaya bangkit dari posisinya dan menarik Jakarta dengan kasar.

Posisi yang entah untuk keberapa kalinya, ambigu.

Denpasar nyaris pingsan melihat _crush_-nya terlihat terlalu dekat dengan Jakarta. Aceh yang juga melihatnya langsung mengernyit jijik, lain dengan Makassar dan Banten yang diam dan menunggu bagaimanakah nasib Jakarta malam ini.

"Gak usah ngomongno aku seng elek-elek, bedh*s."

Jakarta hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Apaan sih? 'Kan Cuma masalah celana melorot aja pake ngamuk!"

Siapa yang gak ngamuk mas kalo aibnya—terutama yang melibatkan pakaian dalam—dibuka? Apalagi pengalaman menggendong saudara berjeniskelamin sama di usia setua ini dengan posisi kelewat mencurigakan keduanya, lalu berakhir dengan celana selutut yang melorot sampai paha memperlihatkan pantat kenyal Surabaya yang terbungkus sempak warna pink—yang sebenarnya adalah hasil kelunturan—, berakhir menjadi gosip memalukan di media sosial?

Mana adegan dia terjatuh menimpa Jakarta sampai mereka saling cekik-mencekik difoto dan diunggah, pula. Yang parah, sampai ada video ketika mereka bertengkar.

Pisau, mana pisauuu?

Wajah Surabaya makin merah menahan amarah dan ketika tangannya terangkat, bunyi ledakan di luar rumah membuat semua personifikasi di dalam ruangan luas tersebut terdiam dan menatap jendela.

Indo dan Nesia yang menyalakan kembang api.

Indo tersenyum kebapakan dan mengajak semua adik-adiknya keluar rumah untuk mengikuti kegiatannya dengan Nesia di sudut halaman.

"Turunlah, kita main kemang api untuk melepas penat."

Segera para _state_ _grusak-grusuk_ menuruni tangga dengan semangat. Di ruang keluarga kini hanya menyisakan Yogya, Surabaya dan Jakarta yang masih ditarik oleh pemilik ikon hiu dan buaya.

Yogya memanggil keduanya, "Ora arep melu?*"

Jakarta langsung menyusul Yogya sambil menarik lengan Surabaya. "Gue ikut! Wajib ikuutt!"

Yogya tersenyum lembut sambil berjalan mengiringi Surabaya, "Kowe, Sur? Temenan arep melu ora*?"

Surabaya hanya terdiam lama sambil menatap lengannya yang ditarik Jakarta. Saudaranya yang menjadi pusat pemerintahan NKRI ini terlihat seperti anak kecil yang langsung ceria melihat balon setelah sebelumnya jatuh dari sepeda.

Ya sudahlah... ia biarkan Jakarta menariknya ke sana kemari hari ini.

"...iyo."

_._

_._

_**END**_

_._

_._

_**EXTRA :**_

Indo dan Nesia menatap adik-adiknya yang berebut kembang api. Terlihat Padang dan Makassar memilih diam dan menatap langit berhias cahaya dari zat kimia berwarna-warni, lain dengan Denpasar yang memperlihatkan kembang apinya kepada Surabaya yang berebut korek api dengan Jakarta.

Indo terkekeh pelan, "Yang namanya anak-anak itu pasti suka dengan kembang api, ya?"

Nesia hanya mengangguk mengiyakannya.

_._

_._

**NOTES :**

Gaweén sakarepmu, Jak. Wes gak _mood_ ngesing nang kene—Pakailah semaumu, Jak. Sudah tidak selera untuk buang air di sini.

Vian—nama manusia buatan saya untuk Jakarta, sama kayak Surya untuk Surabaya. Nama ini diambil dari kata 'Batavia'

Opo-opoan koen iki?! Sakpenak udhelmu ae narik aku tibo!—Apa-apaan kau ini?! Seenak pusarmu saja menarikku jatuh!

Aku jek normal Jak—aku masih normal, Jak.

Teko endhine aku kudu tanggung jawab goblok?!—dari mananya aku harus tanggung jawab, bodoh?!

Sek... kalimatmu maeng iku kok koyok wong bari diculik baringono diperkosa, terus njaluk pertanggungjawaban soale wes kadung bunting karo nyenengi aku ngono?—Tunggu... kalimatmu tadi kok seperti (kalimat) orang yang jabis diculik lalu diperkosa, setelah itu meminta pertanggungjawaban karena sudah terlanjur hamil dan menyukaiku begitu?

_Stockholm Syndrome_—suatu perasaan korban penculikan yang membuatnya jatuh cinta kepada penculiknya.

Bodo amat, lak koen njaluk tak ramut gak opo wes, tapi koen kudu gelem dadhi korban _Euthanasia_ lak wes apene bongko lo yo!—(Masa) bodoh amat, kalau kau meminta untuk aku rawat ya sudah tak masalah deh, tapi kau harus mau menjadi korban _Euthanasia_(suatu hukum yang menghalalkan seseorang untuk membunuh orang lain yang sudah terlalu tua atau sakit-sakitan agar tidak lagi menderita, suatu hukum yang sudah diterapkan di Belanda) kalau sudah mau mati, lho ya!

Meneng—diam

Ora arep melu?—tidak mau ikut?

Kowe, Sur? Temenan arep melu ora?—kau, Sur? Sungguhan mau ikut tidak?

**A/N:**

**AAAAAHHH **_**ENDING**_**-NYA GATOT! QAQ**

**Sebetulnya cerita ini saya buat untuk memperingati tahun baru 2014, tapi... ya sudahlah. Saya juga lupa mempublishnya. Alasan utama saya adalah ending **_**seng**__**rasae**__**gak**__**sreg**__**nang**__**ati**_**. Sudah saya ubah beberapa kali, tapi saya kehabisan ide. Kalau ikut kejadian sebenarnya, nanti endingnya datar. Saya taun baruan (pas udah malam) cuma pesta dimsum sama ibu saya, berdua. Saudara saya langsung ngeloyor entah ke mana.**

**Lupakan curhat di atas. Komentar?**


End file.
